I Can Feel Again
by twixtastebloodyawesome
Summary: Blane has a shit father who killed her mother in front of her eyes. She hasn't talked since she witnessed that occasion and her father beats her and trains her into the ground. Blane's father is a villan and since Blane is enhanced he is trying to use her for his own evil plans. That goes down the drain when she is saved by the team. Will she learn to trust and talk?
1. About Blane

**The main character in this story is my OC Blane. This is just some info about her so that people don't get confused. She will be paired up with either Robin or Red Arrow whoever gets the most votes, so go to my poll on my profile and vote for which one you want her to end up with.**

**Hair Color: blonde with red tips**

**Eye Color: Silver with red flecks**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Build: she is skinny but has a lot of muscle**

**Personality: she is forced by her father to be a mute but she is very sarcastic in her head**

**Her father will be revealed later but her name is based on his so it isn't that hard to guess. PM me if you wish to learn more about Blane and yes I know Blane is a boy's name but in my story she is a girl. The first chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Isn't My Daddy Nice?

**Here are the members of the team and their age.**

**Wally-15**

**Kaldur-16**

**Robin (Richard Grayson)-14**

**Roy Harper (clone)-15 (not on the team)**

**Megan/M'gann- 15 (in earth years)**

**Conner-8 months (looks 16)**

**Artemis- 15**

**Blane - 14 (but older than Robin and not on the team either)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, that includes Young Justice, but I do own Blane because she is me.**

My head was pounding, my back throbbing, and my arm was probably broken, yet I didn't shed a tear. I couldn't show weakness in front on my _father_. If I did that he would only make the pain intensify. I was lying on the floor of my cell. My _daddy_ _dearest_ had just whipped my back to shreds for not killing a girl he had kidnapped. Oh well, at least she is safe.

"I think that is enough for today." My _dad_ grinned, finishing the last of my 50 lashes. I didn't speak. I haven't spoken since my dad killed my mom in front of me when I was 6. I am now 14. "I will get you to talk eventually, bitch." One of the down sides of not talking, I couldn't correct people when they got my name wrong. Of course, I could still talk, I talked to myself sometimes, I just chose not to talk to people unless I trusted them, and obviously I have no one to trust.

My _dad_ walked out of the room my cell was in and then I got up to clean my wounds. The first thing I did was wrap my back trying to get the blood flow to stop. Then I checked out my wrist. It was dislocated, not broken, so I relocated it cringing as I did so. I still didn't cry, though. I don't think I was capable of crying, which was fine with me because I didn't need to cry anyway.

Once all of my recent injuries were cleaned and bandaged, I got changed into non-bloody clothes (not easy to find) and got my gear together knowing _father_ would want to take me to the place where all villains take their kids to train. The Vault. They call it that because we are locked in the room until whoever put us in there is satisfied.

As soon as I finished getting ready my dad walked in the room and said, "We are going to the Vault. Get your shit ass to there before I get there and I _may_ lighten your workout." Isn't my father such a sweetheart?

I started running, knowing I could get there fast with my enhanced speed. See when I was still in my mom's tummy my dad injected her with stuff that made me enhanced. I didn't know the extent of my enhancement because I had never tried to push myself; my dad did that for me. By the time I got to the Vault my dad was there waiting leaning on his jet powered motorcycle. I should've known he would cheat.

"You lost." He smirked, probably thinking of ways to punish me. "Get in there. Now."

I made sure to get in there as fast as possible not wanting to add to my punishment. It turned out we were the only ones there today. _Joy_. That meant that my old man could do whatever the hell he wanted to me and no one would know. I got working on my warm up knowing that if father had to tell me to do something he would make it worse.

When I finished my warm up my dad had me do 150 push-ups, 300 sit ups, and 200 pull ups. He timed them and since I didn't do any of them fast enough I did each of those sets twice. By the time I finished I was pouring buckets and _father_ hadn't even gotten started. Next, he had me dodge bullets that he shot at me. They weren't bb's either, they were real bullets. We were in a maze and I had to get out before he shot me. I turned a corner in the labyrinth and felt a fiery sensation in my left arm. Dammit I'm left handed. Then, out of nowhere the wall blew up.

Suddenly, five teens came entering the Vault. I didn't even wait to see what they were here for, I bolted. I knew this would be the one chance to get away from my father and there was no way in fucking hell I was passing it up. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast because of my enhancements, but I knew I had what I needed, my ability to mimic powers. If you have a power and I touch you, I will have that power, too. I am like a sponge. That's one of the reasons I have never really had any contact with anyone and I could touch my dad because he didn't have powers, he took Venom.

I didn't even know what city I was in but I ran like my life depended on it, which it did especially if my dad caught me. My blonde hair with red tips was flying behind me, for some reason the enhancement had turned my hair like that, making it look as though it was on fire. My bright, fiery red eyes were starting to tear up from me going so fast but I didn't dare stop.

Suddenly I saw a blur of yellow and red next to me and then pass me and stop a few yards away. I tried to go around the thing but he tackled me to the ground. So, naturally I did what I was trained to do, fight.

**Thank You for reading, please go to my profile and vote on my poll, and of course do not forget to review, favorite, and follow! **

**Thank you to:  
ywons54  
randomkitty101  
JackFrost'sGirl  
SouthParkRules642  
Grayson's Gal  
You guys are awesome! Also can someone PM me and tell me how to embed my poll on my profile?**

**thanks see you next chapter,  
Blain**


	3. Chapter 2: Rock Salts Hurt Like A Bitch

Before the fight even began I saw everything about the guy who just somehow out ran me. He had red hair and green eyes and was wearing a red and yellow spandex suit.

I noticed that he leaned more to the right side meaning that was his dominate side. I noticed that his stomachs rumbled slightly meaning because he was so fast he had a very high metabolism and he probably needed 30,000 calories a day which meant he got tired and hungry fast.

"So beautiful," he said, "Do we get to interrogate you the easy way or the hard way?"

Obviously I didn't say anything cuz I'm a mute, so instead I just punched him in the face so fast he didn't have time to move out of the way.

I heard a crunch and smirked as I saw blood run down his lip.

"Hard way it is." He disappointedly said. I wonder why he sounded disappointed.

He went to punch me but I ducked out of the way. I saw his shoulder tense once again and knowing he was going to punch me I raised my arm to block and swept his feet out from under him.

He groaned while he was on the ground so I smashed his head against the pavement just to make sure he was out cold.

I saw the others had just about caught up so I started running once again.

About 50 feet after I started running something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head and saw a familiar face. I knew my father wanted him out of the way and that they were enemies. That was the only way I knew who Robin the Boy Wonder was.

Since I knew that my father was enemies with Robin I stopped running. After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I figured if I was with Robin my father couldn't touch me.

So I stopped running. I figured if I was going to be safe with anyone it would be with the people daddy dearest hated.

They all seemed surprised I stopped running and a boy with black hair and blue eyes and a black and red S shirt even out ran me.

Recovering from their shock quickly they surrounded me and got into fighting stances. That almost made me laugh. I could beat them all at their best simultaneously.

A girl with blonde hair and Asian eyes in a green crop top and pants pulled a bow and knocked it with an arrow and looked ready to shoot, I recognized her but I hadn't seen her since we were about 10. I didn't want to impress them too much so I raised my hands and got down on my knees.

Now they looked really confused. By the way they were giving each other strange looks I would say they were having a mental conversation.

"Who are you?" An Atlantan finally asked. I could tell he was an Atlantan from the way he spoke and the gills on his neck and since I was mute I said nothing.

"Not the talking type it seems." The blonde Asian I knew as Arty said.

I had to figure out some way to communicate with them if they were going to keep me away from my father so I turned on my knees and faced the Boy Blunder as Uncle J like to call him.

I thought that since he was supposed to be a genius he would know ASL which I picked up without my father knowing.

Once he realized I wanted to talk to him he paid attention to me and I started signing.

'The reason I won't talk is because I am mute,' I signed, 'but I can still hear what you say. Please take me somewhere away from him.'

"Who is him?" Robin asked and I was impressed that he knew what I was signing at the speed I was signing it at.

'My father.' I signed.

"Bane?" He asked looking very confused as did the rest of the team. I realized it probably looked like Robin and I were playing charades. But I threw that thought aside and nodded yes to my father's well known alias.

"Uh oh Batman is not going to be happy." He muttered quietly although with my enhanced hearing I could still hear it.

"Um... What just happened?" The kid with the lightning bolt on his chest asked. I was slightly impressed he was up so fast after I knocked his head pretty hard against the concrete.

"We need to take her to the Mountain for questioning and she is agreeing to come willingly." Robin explained.

Willingly my ass. But I knew if my father got to me he would kill me so I remained motionless.

Then I heard one word that made me see red. "No."

"What the hell does he mean 'no'" I signed to Robin. He just held up one finger in a waiting sign.

"We cannot risk her being in the Mountain. What if she has some ulterior plan?" the kid with the red S continued. That was well thought out but I would have easier ways to attack their so called "Mountain".

Robin started walking towards (let's call him Shortstop, it's easier) Shortstop and I could tell from the look on his face that he was going to tell him that he wanted to help me because Bane was my father. I couldn't let them find out who my father was. I would expect Robin to find out anyway he was supposed to be the sidekick to the worlds best detective, but the rest of them? They would hate me, which doesn't bother me, I'm used to that, but they wouldn't help me get away from him and I needed to get away from him.

So I did something that I felt I needed to do. I tackled Robin before he could announce that I was trying to get away from my dad.

Arty pulled the string on her bow, Green Bean's eyes started to glow and I could tell she was trying to get into my mind, but I had good enough blocks to shove her out, Gills turned his tattoo's on or something so that they were glowing, and Shortstop looked pissed. I twisted Robin's hand behind his back and took out the gun from my waistband and pointed it against his head. Then I shoved him forward while keeping my gun pointed at him with one hand.

"Don't tell them about my dad." I signed with my free hand.

"Ok, just put the gun down." He said like he was trying to talk me out of suicide.

"I wasn't going to actually use this, and if I did it only has rock salt in it, so it would only hurt like a bitch, not kill you." I signed and put the gun back in my waistband.

"Yeah, let's take her to the Justice League." Robin said.


End file.
